The Human Predator: A Zootopia AU
by Feel fine feline
Summary: In a Universe where all mammals are "civilized", and live together in "harmony", a young human experiences what life is like for predators, and meets a few friends on the way. ;)
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny morning; the kind that just makes you feel warm inside and predisposes you to having a wonderful day. Two proud parents were preparing breakfast for their young daughter with great gusto, for this was an important day. "Breakfast is ready!", both parents shouted in unison. "I'm coming!", their offspring replied joyously. She Gayly zoomed down the steps and impatiently hopped into her seat at the table. "Are you ready for your big day today?", said the father. "I'm so exited my tummy hurts!", she replied enthusiastically. "That's wonderful", said the mother, "but before you eat breakfast, your father and I would like to talk to you about why this day is so important." "Okay.", the young girl said. The father started ,"You see Diane, before cars and televisions, mammals were separated into two types; prey, which are animals that just eat plants, and predator, which ate prey". "I like to eat spaghetti", Diane innocently replied. "Ha ha, yes," her mother responded, "but back then, there was no spaghetti, so predators had no choice but to eat other mammals, and as a human, you, Diane Marie Archer, are a predator." Diane looked at her parents with an utterly shocked look on her face. "Th- that's scary, mommy!", she managed to blurt out. "Yes, back then, predator and prey were not friends", said her father. "Prey would always try to avoid predators, so that they wouldn't get hurt or killed, and so you wouldn't have a lot of the friends that you have now, like Nya Ram, or Julie Carpenter." Diane's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. "That's scary!", she shouted. "Then what happened?!". "It was like that for a very long time, until someone had an amazing idea.", said her father. "It was an invention that let predator and prey live together in harmony; a collar for the predators to wear around their neck. Whenever a predator gets too angry or excited, the collar gives them a little "zap", so that they won't hurt prey, and since prey would be safe, we could finally be able to live together in the great city of Zootopia!", the mother lectured. Smiling, they both pulled down the neck of their tops, exposing a collar with a green button on it. "And today", her father proudly stated, "you are finally old enough to get your collar too!". This made the little girl perk up and grin. "I can't wait for my taming party!", exclaimed Diane. Her parents smiled, and served her breakfast. Afterwards, Diane prepared for the day, and her parents talked while doing dishes. "*sigh*, Its just not right.", her mother spoke with a melancholy voice. "She can never be that excited ever again." Her father turned to look at her an empathetic face, and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's for the best, honey.", he solemnly said. At that moment, both their collars beeped and the buttons turned yellow.


	2. Chapter 2

After washing up and getting dressed, Diane bolted towards the door as fast as a Cheetah, overflowing with anticipation. "Hurry up!", she shouted impatiently to her parents. First, her father walked to the door sporting a tuxedo, followed by her mother, who wore a long orange dress that nearly dragged across the floor. Both of them wore an artificial rose clipped to their collars. "Let's go!", Diane exclaimed, as the three of them walked out to their car. They hopped in, buckled up, and headed out.

As they were riding, Diane noticed that her parent's collars were lighting up. "Mommy, Daddy, what's wrong?", she asked with concern. "Aren't you happy for me? Aren't you... proud... of me?". Her father, who was in the driver's seat, turned his head towards her slightly to look her in the eye, then turned back, and said, "Of course we are, we just, well, we can't believe you're growing up so fast!", he lied to ease her. A small tear dribbled down his eye, and he was promptly zapped by his collar. He slammed on the breaks, and started to hyperventilate profusely.

"Michael!", her mother screetched, before being zapped as well. Diane, now terrified, started to tear up. "Mommy, Daddy, what's happening?", she demanded to know. She had seen her parents receive shocks from their collars before, but never had it happened to both of them in such a dramatic circumstance. Her father answered, "Diane, sweetie, I-", "For the love of God, Michael!", her mother interupted, "Turn around and call a taxi!", when she was suddenly shocked again. At that moment, Diane was paralized with fear, afraid that she upset them; afraid that it was her fault. They were silent for a minute, then her father finally said, "Okay, You were right, I'll just turn around and get a cab."


End file.
